Unusual Love - Work Boys and Sex
by VioletGalaxies
Summary: A story of a beautiful girl who moves into a new town, and meets two guys, Andy and Micheal. Andy is a goofy handsome ginger who has a secret crush on the new girl. Micheal is a cold, gorgeous nerd. (you have sex with both :*) Part 1 of my new series - Unusual Love! Unusual Love is a series where I take your suggestions and turn them into fanfics. ENJOY!


This is part of the first story to my new collection - Unusual Love! All of the stories I make are going to be suggestions from you guys :) Hope you enjoy!

Scene 1

The clock ticks to 10:00 and Andy Dwire slumps down in his desk. He looks up to see a woman of striking beauty. Her lightly curled dirty blonde hair goes down to her breasts and her blue green eyes stand out from her slightly tan skin. She's only wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, but they compliment her figures. he stares in awe. "Woah" he whispers as she walks by. He walks to her and holds out his hand. "Hey, I'm Andy. Are you the new employee?" He asks in a laid back tone. The woman looks up and her eyes widen. He's gorgeous. His reddish brown hair is in a styled crew cut, and his jaw line is sharp. His Grey eyes are mysterious and intriguing. "Yeah, I'm Violet" She answers in a smooth calm tone. "I'm gonna be working with you a lot, since we're in the same department. There's a desk next to mine. Do you wanna take it" He asks her, seemingly nervous for her to respond. "Sure." She grins and plops her stuff on the desk next to his. They don't talk for the rest of the day, but they find themselves staring at each other. Working was difficult for both of them. At the end of the day, Violet was walking to the parking lot when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She apologized and he gave her a cold stare. He was extremely handsome. His hair was light brown and his eyes were a deep seafood green. "Listen, I don't have time for your crap. I'm guessing your the new girl, but don't expect me to go easy on you. And DON'T get in my way." He walked away and Violet felt a chill go up her spine. His name tag said Micheal. "Geez, what was his problem?" She got on her motorcycle and rode home.

Scene 2

Violet yawned as she sat at her desk. She had finished her work 3 hours ago and was just waiting for it to be 5:00. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a Pink Floyd T-shirt with jeans. She had a beautiful perky ass, and the jeans really brought out the shape of it.

The rude man from before was sitting across from her. His messy hair was held up by a pair of glasses, which he had been using as a substitute for a headband. "Hey, If your finished you could let one of us know, so you can help us with our work." He growled at her. "Oh, Sorry.." She apologized. "Ugh" He threw her a thick stack of papers and said, "Get to work on those." She started and finished them in 45 mins, and handed them back to him. "What? How? Those would take like, 2 days to finish!" He looked over them and gasped. "These are all perfect.. there aren't even any typos! How did you do this?" She shrugged and grinned. "I like work."

Scene 3

"Hey, Violet!" Andy ran over to her as she was hopping onto her bike after an early dismissal at work.I know we've only known each other for like, 2 weeks.. But would you like to go out to lunch with me? There's a really nice sandwich shop down the street. I think you'll like it. Violet smiled, "I'd love to." She put her helmet back on her bike and they walked to the shop. They sat down and talked as they ate their food. When They finished Violet asked, "Hey, do you know any clothing stores around here? I just moved and I can't seem to find any." She actually knew where all the stores were, but she wanted to spend more time with Andy. They had the same dry sense of humor and he was fun to be around. She always found herself staring at him, and little did she know, he felt the same way. "Sure! I know a few shops. My sister used to make me go with her." He chuckled as they walked to a large shopping center. As they were passing through, a lady came out of a store and approached them. "Well aren't you the cutest couple! We just got a huge stock on all our sets! Come with me!" Violet and Andy both looked at each other awkwardly. "We aren't.." Violet started to say, but the lady was already dragging them into the store. The walls were filled with sets of lingerie and sets of lacy panties and bras. "Oh! Here's a naughty one! Perfect for all of your fantasies!" She handed Violet a black skimpy piece of lingerie and smiled. "Why don't you and your boyfriend go into that dressing room so he can help you try it on?" She pushed them into a dressing room and shut the door. "Wow…" Andy whispered. "Yeah.." Violet sat down on the bench and held up the lingerie. It WAS a beautiful item, but she didn't have anyone to impress, and she wouldn't be able to try it on with Andy in the same room. "If you wanna try it on, I can leave." He started to open the door but Violet said "It's fine.." He looked back in surprise. "Wait, so you want me to stay?" He flashed a little smirk. "What? NO! I mean I'm not gonna try it on!" She opened the door and handed the lady the piece. "Thank you for visiting us!" She smiled as they walked away.

Scene 4

Violet and Andy kept walking down the road when they came across a bar. "Hey, let me buy you a drink." He smiled as he took her hand. They walked into the bar and he ordered 2 beers. They drank and talked, and before they new it, they were drunk. They moved to the back of the bar and sat down on the couch. "Hey.. Violet" Andy said, his speech slurred from all the alcohol. "I really like you." He put his arm on her shoulder and smiled. "Really?" Violet gasped. And smiled. "Me too." Andy leaned into her and their lips touched. It gradually got more passionate, Their tongues intertwining witch each other. "Wanna go back to my place?" Andy whispered as he nipped at her earlobe. "Mmm.." Violet licked her lips. And he picked her up. They took a cab back to his house, and jumped into his bed. He kissed down her neck to her chest, and started to rip open her shirt. Soon, they were both naked. The only sound they could hear was the skin slapping between them. Him moving faster and faster until he came. Her loud moans filled the room, and when they finally pulled apart gasping, she laid her head on his chest and they went to sleep

Scene 5

When Andy woke up, he was surprised to see Violet next to him. "Ah, shit!" He though to himself. "What am I supposed to do? Should we just forget about this? I mean, we were both drunk.." He looked down at her, her face free of makeup stains or smudges. He looked closer to see that she wasn't wearing any makeup at all. Her eyes fluttered open. "Nnghh… Wait, Andy?!" She sat up and the covers fell of her chest, revealing her breasts. "Ah!" She grabbed the covers and pulled them back over herself. "We were really drunk, and.." He looked down. At his bare self. "Yeah…" Violet slumped back down into the bed. She laughed slightly. "I thought I was actually asleep and having a dream.. I didn't expect this." She borrowed an oversized T-shirt from him since her shirt had been ripped, and slipped on the shorts she had warn the day before. They both took a cab to work, but Violet fell asleep on the ride. When she woke up, she was in his arms. "You awake? You fell asleep on the ride there.." "Ngh" she buried her face in his chest, still half asleep. He smelled like cologne and the shirt he was wearing was soft against her cheek. "Violet.." Soft voice rang in her ear. It was Andy's. "Oh, Sorry!" She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, and headed into work. After finishing everything, she fell asleep on her desk.

Scene 6

When she awoke she was in a cage, she was only wearing a bra and panties. There was a crowd of masked people in front of her. There seemed to be hundreds of them! suddenly, a man dressed in all white came onto the stage. "Now for tonight's finale, we have a healthy, beautiful American girl! Use her as your housekeeper, Your cook, Even your slave! Do whatever you want to her! I'll start the bidding at 1 million!" Her eyes widened "1 million?! Am I at an auction?!" She thought to herself. "Two million! I see two million! Oh, 3 million! 5 Million from the man in the back!" She looked to the man holding up the paddle in the back. He was huge and greasy looking. "5 million going once, 5 million going twice!" Violet fell to her knees and started to cry. What was going to happen to her "I see 20 million in the back!" Violet looked up. "20 million?! Who has that hair type of money?!" "20 million going once, 20 million going twice…. SOLD to number 36!"

Scene 7

Her cage was wheeled off stage by two men in suits. "What's going to happen to me?!" She asked the men. They chuckled, "Whatever your new owner decides" she got wheeled into a very luxurious suite and her cage opened. She reluctantly stepped out and she was approached by a masked man. He removed the mask and she gasped, "Micheal?!" He smirked and walked up to her. He leaned in closer, but she backed away. He kept getting closer and soon he backed her up into a wall. "Hmm.. Nowhere to go now is there?" He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned into her ear. "I don't think that this outfit suits you, but I will say it's arousing." He nipped at her earlobe and she closed her eyes, but he slammed his hand on the wall behind her, making her flinch in shock. "You should be looking at me" he moved his face towards hers until their lips were centimeters apart. She could feel the moisture of his breath on her face. "Ngh!" He put his lips onto hers and began to kiss her. She suddenly felt week to the knees and began to slip, but he wrapped his hand around her waist and kept kissing. With nothing left to do she bit his tongue and he pulled away. "You're gonna regret that." He reached his hands around and slapped her ass hard. Violet let out a small moan and he smirked. "sensitive I see.. Let's see how well you hold up." He grabbed her by her butt and carried her over to a rug next to a bed. He undressed himself and got onto her, his abs rubbing against her stomach, his erection rubbing against her leg. "Micheal, stop! What is going- Urk!" Before she could finish her sentence, Micheal had shoved his erection into her mouth, making her gag. "Ah, Fuck!" Michael moaned as he thrusted it in and out of her mouth. The more the thrusted, the more Violet gave in, wrapping her tongue around the head of his length. "I'm gonna cum!" He groaned as he started thrusting faster. Her mouth was filled up, his juices flowing out of it. He smirked and tossed her onto the bed. "Wait, Micheal.." Violet said as he was getting ready to enter her. "I've waited to long for this" he growled as he thrusted inside her. Violet let out a moan, and he brought his mouth to hers. He finally pulled off of her and she opened her eyes to see a mysterious, dazed look on his face. It looked sexy, but It also worried Violet. She then noticed the tired look on his face, and the dark circles under his eyes. He dropped onto her and wrapped his arms around her back. She reluctantly put a hand on his chest and flipped him over to see that he was asleep. She then placed a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up!" She thought to herself. She got out of the bed, slipped on her panties, and put on his oversized t-shirt. She walked into his kitchen and looked for the stuff to make chicken soup. Once she had finished, she walked over to him and tapped him on the forehead. "Uuughhh.." He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes…

I thought I would end this on a cliffhanger. The next part is coming out April 25th. Comment suggestions of what should happen next, and I'll pick my favorite. Hope you enjoyed!

-VioletGalaxies ;)


End file.
